Every Last Moment
by SunRise19
Summary: "I do not want this to ever end. If only I could find a spell that would..." In that moment, it was the only thing she wished she could have done.


A/N: Hi all!

Okay, so last night (The night of January 25.) I went to go see Wicked for the third time. A-MAZ-ING! I cannot tell you in words, no words could ever convey how awesome it truly turned out to be! First off, I actually won the Wicked lotto which I was NOT expecting at all! Then, to make a long story short I got to meet some of the cast members (Elphaba was first followed by Glinda!) such nice women! They signed my friend and I programs! For those of you that don't know, try to go to the security door after the end of the show.

Now, onto this fic which cannot even hold a candle to anything but I still hope you will all enjoy it! OMGOSH I'm still so pumped and excited from the night just HAD to write something!

Hope you all like it as always I love reviews and any suggestions.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wicked.

-…-…-..-

"Did that really just happen?" the woman whispered as she gazed upon her lover's figure in the moonlight.

"Yes," he replied after a moment as he settled his head on her chest, "It occurred for the second time this evening."

"Fiyero!" Elphaba blushed as his chuckle was the only reply as she gazed up at the clouds that briefly past over the moon before it showed its light once again.

"Prove it," she said as Fiyero blinked up in surprise at her brown eyes.

"How do you propose I do that?" He murmured against her neck sending sensations that the green woman had never known until that night throughout her body.

"Kiss me fiercely again," she breathed as the young woman clutched to her forbidden lover in the middle of the clearing.

Once, when she was a young teenager and curiosity had overcome her she had read a romance novel that she had found tucked in the very back of the old library in her homeland. None of the descriptions in that book could have prepared her for the intensity and raw emotion of Fiyero's kiss and caress. The way his lips moved along with her own as if they had always been aware of the sweet and sacred dance that only the two of them would eventually perform.

Neck arching, hands clasping his dark hair she allowed her eyes to close and her body to relish the moment for in her heart she knew how precious the time would go. Even now, if she strained her eyes she could see streaks of yellow in the sky.

Breathing his name, the woman gritting her teeth as she felt the unmistakable sting of tears brimming her eyes. As he moved above her, his face buried in her raven like hair she held him as if he were the final life line she had.

Indeed, he was as never in her wildest dreams, in the desires of her heart, even beneath her cause for the animals of Oz could she have imagined anything such as this taking place. Yet here he was, almost as eager if not more so to satisfy the unfulfilled longing, need and yearning to finally express what had been so long denied them. A period in time that in reality had only been three years however to them it might as well have been a lifetime. An endless number of days that had been wasted on the circumstances that kept them apart.

"Pha," he shuddered as her mind and body pleaded for additional time while the dance as old as the world itself began to reach its feverish conclusion.

"No, don't leave me…"

"Never…"

"I, Yero I…"

"I love you, Phaba I Love…"

Exhausted, yet never fully sated with one another they lay sprawled out on the damp cloak and captain's uniform that served as there bed. While softly spoken words and gentle caresses eased them back in to reality.

"I love you Elphaba," Fiyero sighed as she gently ran her fingers throughout his damp hair.

A smirk played on her lips before she replied, "That is a very deep thing to say."

"It is true," he responded as he slightly shifted, "Being with you makes me feel like I have been making love with utter strangers my whole life."

"For someone who claims to be shallow you are professing some very deep thoughts."

"I don't have any, remember?"

A moment of silence followed as they cradled one another in the predawn hours of the day that was all too soon upon them.

"We should go," Fiyero spoke however no movement was even attempted.

"I know we should leave. Someone may stumble on us and I am sure it would be quite a shock for all parties involved."

Fiyero's chuckle was the simple reply to Elphaba's sensible logic.

"Should get my clothes… Do not want that happening again…"

It was Elphaba's turn to give an uncharacteristic laugh.

None of them knew nor cared how long they lay in the clearing kissing, touching and speaking words that for once had actually meant something to both of them. The couple finally being able to release all of the frustrations, secrets and love that they had to keep hidden for years.

"I do not want this to ever end. If only I could find a spell that would…"

A finger to her lips quelled any farther words as Fiyero looked at her through the slim rays of sun that managed to filter down from the foliage above. The way it lit up her ever watchful eyes, to how it shown on her hair and outlined her face left him momentarily speechless. How he had not gone absolutely mad from being away from her for so long Oz only knew.

"It does not matter," he whispered as he placed a searing kiss to her mouth, "We will make every last moment last."

-..-End of, "Every Last Moment."-…-


End file.
